


Blueberries

by BluePassion



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blueberries, Cute, F/F, Fluff, coffee shop AU, my sweet gay children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePassion/pseuds/BluePassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The usual girl behind the counter at the usual coffee shop she visits at her usual time is not there today. Instead there is a girl with bright blue hair who makes her try a new tea, amongst other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> This story couldn't be possibly if the lovely Veronica behind www.wisba.tumblr.com or www.starryvibes.tumblr com had gotten me hooked to Life is Strange or blueberry tea.

The tea shop is warmth in a storm for her; a place where she can sit and look over her photos and take a break from her day to day life for a little while. 

So when she comes in at her usual time with her usual attitude and looks to see if her usual spot is open (it usually is and today is not an exception) and the girl behind the counter isn't the usual girl she's a little taken back. 

The usual girl, the one who teases her gently about trying the same thing over and over again, and who she would consider a friend, was Kate. 

Kate had brown hair that went to her shoulders, wore more black the uniform seemed to actually allow, and was about her height. 

The girl behind the counter wasn't Kate with a fancy new haircut.

The girl behind the counter today looked like she walked off the cover of Rolling Stone magazine or Kerrang. With her bright blue hair, devil-may-care attitude (that Max could almost see from here), and the long flower sleeve up one arm she was captivating. 

The new employee, who's name tag read Chloe now that she got closer, was smiling at everyone. It was almost annoying. How could she be so pretty to everyone? How was everyone not staring in awe at her beauty? 

She hardly realizes she's now standing directly in front of her. The line was gone behind her as well as two more employees opened registers next to Chloe. 

The store seemed empty. 

Max didn't know what part of Chloe she was staring at more, those bright eyes, that soft hair that God it was so blue-

"Did you say blue?" Chloe's asking her, her eyebrows raised and now that Max is so close she can see a real smile behind that fake one. She wonders if it's just for her. 

"What? Uh...Yeah. Yes. Please. Blueberry crumble. If that's what it's called." Max feels like a fool.

Chloe however is still smiling that faintly real smile of hers. "Well that's a dessert. Not a tea. And we're out. There's a sign." Max gets the sense those words would have been spiked with annoyance and flared with anger of they weren't directed at her. 

'Stop having such a big head Max.' She groans to herself. "Oh yeah. Guess I just had it on my mind. Sorry. Just blueberry tea then." 

Chloe collects the money for it and when their hands touch Max wants to scream. She hates herself for being so weak in this girl's presence, for being so romance novel cliche, but she can't stop it. 

She still wants to scream when she's nursing the tea at her usual spot. She can't believe she forgot she favored spiced tea. She can't believe she forget that she hates blueberries. 

So a few minutes later, when Max is almost dosing away with the warmth of the tea in her hands and the sun streaming over her through the window, she wants to protest the small slice of blueberry crumble that appears on a small decorative plate in front of her. 

"On the house. But don't tell the house." Chloe says, smiling wide now for real and with a glint in her eye that Max can't help but call dangerous. And feel in the core of her stomach. 

The argument she wanted to make dies in her mouth with a single bite of it. Her hatred for blueberry's be damned it was delicious. 

The tea was great too. It might just be better then the ginger tea she usually got. With another sip and another thought to Chloe's wild glint in her eyes she decides the blueberry tea is her favorite. 

She finishes the crumble and lifts the plate up to put down some money and finds a small piece of paper. It's a phone number, scrawled out in large messy numbers in blue ink. Of course. 

Max drops a ten at the same time her stomach sinks to her feet. This girl was too cute. She doesn't see her when she leaves and almost decides to wait until she does but glasses start soon and she's stayed longer then she usually does. 

Max leaves with the thought of kissing Chloe on her mind. It doesn't leave her all day. 

She wonders if she wears a lot of Lip balm. 

She wonders if kissing Chloe will taste like blueberries.


End file.
